Coast to Coast
by IHeartPixyStix
Summary: Rory goes after Jess in Cali...I know its been done but I've put a little twist on it. Read and Review! UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

AN-I know it's short but this is the story I've been promising you guys for a couple days now! I hope you like it! I'm posting 2 chapters right away because the first is kind of boring all by itself! Read on.

Disclaimer-I own nothing. Just this computer, actually I don't own that either, my parents do. So actually I own a few CD's, a couple books, th GG DVD sets and a half empty box of pop tarts. If you want 'em, you can have 'em!

Chapter 1

Rory stared at the picture in her hands. It was one of her and Jess. Lorelai had managed to take it when jess wasn't paying attention because she thought Rory should have pictures of them.

They were sitting on a bench in the town square. His arm was around her and his hand holding a book. She was reading it and he was looking down at her.

Rory touched his face on the picture gently. He had left over 3 weeks ago. She hadn't heard from him but she wanted to know where he was.

He left without saying good-bye, without explaining, without saying what they were going to do in terms of their relationship. It was obvious to Rory that he didn't care but she still hated that he'd left all his loose ends behind.

She wanted things tied up and everything squared away so she could move on without a thought of him again. She didn't want him to hurt her again and to make that possible she had to get her answers and move on as quickly as possible.

She had to do something. She didn't know anything. Where he was, what he was doing, why he left, or who he was with, but she had to find out.

She needed a few answers and they had to come from him. She only knew one person who could get in touch with him and she was going to make him tell her.


	2. Chapter 2

AN-Same disclaimers apply. Hope you liked chapter 1!

Chapter 2

"Luke, more coffee!"

"No, you've had 3 cups."he answered.

"2 more and I'll leave."Lorelai promised.

"Half in a to go cup and you leave now."he bargained.

"You enjoy my company and you know it but I'll take your offer. I'll have Sookie make me coffee at the Inn."

"You do that."Luke smiled at Lorelai as he filled her cup.

Rory came in on this scene and felt a little bad for interrupting but today was a Friday. It was also a teachers workday which meant she had no school. Lorelai still had work though.

"Rory! Wanna come to work with mommy?"

"No thanks. I'm gonna eat. Maybe i'll drop by later."Rory answered and sat at the counter.

"Okay."

Luke poured Rory a coffee as Lorelai stood to leave.

"She gets coffee."Lorelai accused.

"She just got here."Luke pointed out. With a small pouty sigh Lorelai headed to the Inn.

"Ready for some food?"Luke asked Rory.

"Um, yeah. Burger and onion rings for now."she said. Kirk was finishing his peanut butter and jelly sandwich at the counter beside her. She couldn't say anything till he was gone.

She bit her lip and thought carefully."Hey Kirk. How's it going?"

"Well, I got a blister from my new shoes which I got on sale at Payless but otherwise fairly well."

"That's good. Hey, Kirk, is it true Taylor's having a two for one sale on bologna?"

"Really?"  
"That's what I've heard."she lied.

"Oh my gosh! I'll be back! I love bologna!"Kirk ran out of the diner.

Luke came back with Rory's food.

"Where's Kirk?"he asked.

"He'll be back later I'm guessing. He can pay then."

"Fine."Luke sighed and started to walk away.  
'Hey, Luke."

"Yeah?"He turned expectantly.

"I-uh have a question. It's kind of important and I want you to answer honestly."

"Okay."he looked confused.

"Do you know where Jess is?"

Luke's shoulders drooped."Yeah."

"Address, phone number? Anything?"

"Rory, you don't want to talk to him. Don't let him hurt you again. He's gone now."

"Luke, I'm fine. I just need to square things away with him. Please."

Luke sighed and grabbed his pencil and pad of paper. He wrote something down and shoved it across the counter at Rory.

She grabbed it and threw some money on the counter."Thanks Luke. Bye."

She headed down the street before Kirk came back and read the paper as she approached her house.

_5479 East Walton Blvd._

_Venice Beach, CA_

_(824)-717-4383_

Rory bit her lip and pondered her next move. She went into her room and hid the card inside her copy of The Fountainhead and tucked it in her nightstand drawer.

AN-What'd you think? Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, everyone, thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 3

The next morning Rory hurried to the bookstore before Lorelai woke up. She had figured out what she would do. She would work for the rest of the year, after school and on weekends and earn enough money to fly out to California. She would wait till after graduation, of course. It might affect her plans to go backpacking across Europe with Lorelai but that could wait a couple extra days.

"Morning Andrew."

"Morning, Rory. out early this morning."Andrew answered cheerfully.  
"Actually I am. I came for a reason though."

"Your books haven't come in yet."he answered.

"Actually, that wasn't why I came. But thanks. I was wondering if you could give me a job."she asked.

"A job?"

"Well, not _give_ me a job. I would fill out an application and do an interview or something but I would like a job."

"I don't really have applications so you can just have a job."

"Really!"Rory was excited.

"Yes, but I don't really have that much to do. I can give you Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays after school. From 4:30 until 6:30."

Rory's face fell."That's it?"

"Yeah, and I pay 6 dollars an hour."

"That's fine. I'll take it. I'll start this Monday."

"Good. See you then."he smiled as she headed out the door. She needed more money then that. She only had a couple months left till school let out.

She headed next to Doose's market. Dean had recently quit his job. Maybe Taylor would need somebody.

He was arranging the apples when she arrived.

"Morning, Taylor."

"Good Morning, Rory. Isn't it lovely this morning?"he hummed as he arranged.

"Oh, um, yes, it is. Taylor, I was actually wondering if I could fill out an application. I don't know what kind of jobs you have available but I'm interested."

"You are, are you?"he peered at her curiously.

"Yes."

"Why do you want a job here?"

"Well, Taylor, I want to have more responsibility and to learn a better work ethic and who better to learn from than you?"she said exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Well, young lady, you could be a cashier. I do have an opening there. I moved my extra cashier to bagging."

"Really? Thank you, Taylor!"

"When can you work?"he inquired.

"I can work Wednesdays, Fridays, and weekends."she worked skillfully around her bookstore hours.

"And why is this, Rory?"he seemed a little upset.

"I've got a job at the bookstore on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays, Taylor. But if I want to earn some money, thats not enough."

"What are you saving up for?"

"Um, well,mom and Iare going to Europe this summer. I'm going to need shopping money."she lied.

"Well, thats very ambitious. Be sure to stay on top of your school work and you have a job. I'll start you at $6.50 an hour and you can work your way up. However, the highest my cashiers ever get paid is 8 dollars an hour."

"That's great, Taylor. Thanks. When should I start?"

"Next Wednesday. Come in at 4. Same thing on Friday. Saturday and Sunday you can work from 9 am until 7 pm. Will that work?"

"If you don't mind me wearing my uniform on Wednesday and Friday."she said.

"4:30 then. You can work 4:30 till 8:30."he nodded thoughtfully and went back to the apples.

Rory cheered in her head. She had 2 months. She would get about $288 from the bookstore over the next 2 months and if she stayed at the minimum 6.50 at Doose's she would make a miraculous $1456 at Doose's. She would have plenty of money for her flight if she changed planes a couple times. Then it would be cheaper. She was on her way to California.


	4. Chapter 4

_5 weeks later_

"Hey mom, I'm home."Rory called.

"Hey, hun!"Lorelai called."You want tator tots, pizza rolls and bagel bites for dinner?"

"Sure. I'm gonna finish up my homework while you cook them."

"You know, we should go shopping."

"Why?"Rory asked as she headed to her desk, exhausted from working at Doose's.

"You've been making a ton of money, I mean you work everyday. I think you should spend some."

"No. I'm saving for Europe. Did you schedule our flight?"

"Yeah. We leave June 16th. Later then we planned but it should be fine."

"That's good."Rory finished her 4 math problems and moved on to history. She had to finish a four page paper by the next morning and only had one page complete.

"You done yet?"Lorelai whined 15 minutes later.

"No. I'll be an hour or so."Rory said.

"It's already 9 though! It'll be bedtime by the time you're done!"Lorelai complained.

"And then I have to read for lit class."Rory added."Let me study."

Lorelai groaned and headed to the fridge for some ice cream.

Rory managed to finish her paper and began reading her book while laying in bed.

When Lorelai came in 20 minutes later she found Rory asleep with the book in her hand. Lorelai removed it and tucked Rory under the covers. She turned off the light all the while wondering why her daughter was working so hard. She had plenty of spending money for Europe. Lorelai had no idea what was up but she had a bad feeling in her stomach and couldn't get rid of it.


	5. Chapter 5

"You graduated!"Lorelai cried happily.

"I know!"Rory was excited too. She had driven home in the car her grandparents had given her and now she and Lorelai were celebrating with chocolate milkshakes and banana splits.

"When is Lane coming over?"Lorelai asked.

"5 minutes."

"Good."

"Hey, I'll be right back, kay?"Rory said and disappeared into her room. She took the phone with her and called the airport. She had gotten a credit card a few weeks ago and was now scheduling a flight to Venice Beach. Today was May 30th. She would leave June 2nd.

"Thank you."she hung up quietly and tucked her card away. Lorelai still didn't know anything. She hurried back out to celebrate just as Lane got there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory had a large suitcase filled and she had checked it at the baggage counters. She also had a smaller rolling suitcase as a carryon. She was very nervous.

Her flight had left while Lorelai was at work. It was 10 in the morning. They usually met at Luke's for lunch. Rory left a note on the kitchen table at home and then called Luke to Lorelai she wasn't feeling well and was at home.

When Lorelai came home she'd find the long note explaining where Rory was and why. She also explained that her cell phone would be off unless she wanted to call Lorelai and that Lorelai shouldn't worry or come after her. She would be back in time for Europe.

Rory only hope she would listen to the note and not come after her or freak out.She leaned back in her seat as they took off. She had a 20 minute layover in St. Louis and then another in Colorado. Then it was nonstop to Venice Beach. She had gotten a good deal on the tickets.

Rory managed to fall asleep on each flight so she didn't have time to panic about seeing Jess.

When she arrived in Venice Beach it was warm and sunny. She shed her sweatshirt and hailed a taxi. She had reservations at a hotel right near jess's house. She went there first. She got her room. It was small and only had one bed because that was cheap and all she needed anyways. She changed into shorts and a tank top and flip flops and then went down to the desk.

"Excuse me, can you tell me how to get to Walton Boulevard?"Rory asked the man there.

"Of course. If you exit the building here, turn left. Walk three blocks and turn right on Bridge Street. Go another 6 blocks and you'll hit it straight on."he explained.

"Thanks."Rory exited the building and followed the easy directions.


	6. Chapter 6

AN omg so sorry everyone my internet was down for a while. For that i'll give you like three chapters right now

After getting the directions, Rory searched for the house. She found it finally. It was a nice ranch house with a fenced in yard.

Rory stood on the sidewalk across the street and stared. Someone came out of the house behind her.

"Can I help you dear? Are you lost?"it was an elderly woman.

"Um, actually my friend used to live in that house. I was wondering if he still does."

"Little Johnny Parker dear?"

"Um, yes."Rory lied.

"Oh, dear, he passed on several years ago from the cancer."

"Oh that's horrible."Rory felt bad for asking."Who lives here now? Are his parents still there?"

"Oh no dear. A nice young family moved in. Sasha, Jimmy and Lily. There's a teenage boy hanging around sometimes too. Sasha tells me that he's Jimmy's son."she explained.

"Oh. Thank you so much."

"Sorry about Johnny dear."the elderly woman smiled politely and went back inside.

Rory stared at the house a minute longer. The door opened and a man walked out who looked similar to Jess. Rory quickly walked back to the hotel. She'd lost her nerve.

She headed back to her room and got her purse and then headed out again. She walked down the street bit and found some cute little shops. She went inside and instantly found some things she loved. She bought them and even got Lorelai a little hula dancer. It looked like something you would find in Hawaii.

Rory got some dinner and went back to her hotel to eat it, alone.

She had come all the way to California to see Jess and had now lost her nerve. She only had a few days. She couldn't do it again. She couldn't. She hadn't come all this way for nothing.

After finishing her dinner she called Lorelai.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Rory!"Lorelai shrieked.

"Rory?"Rory heard Luke ask in the background.  
"What's Luke doing there?"

"I'm at Luke's hun. Are you safe?"

"Yes."

"Why do you need to see Jess, Rory?"Lorelai asked.

"Mom, I told you in the note. You didn't call him and say anything did you? He doesn't know I'm here yet."

"No, no. Luke was ready to but I made him hang up the phone till we heard from you."

"Don't call him."

"Are you going to see him?"Lorelai asked.  
"Yes. I went to his house but chickened out and left."

"You weren't a girl scout again were you?"Lorelai teased.

"Mooom!"Rory whined.

"Sorry, couldn't resist. Call me and keep me posted hun."

"I will mom. love you, bye."  
"Love you sweets."

Rory hung up and turned her phone off and then went to bed early. She didn't want to think about seeing Jess anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

Rory woke up around 9. She looked outside and decided instantly that she loved California and it's sunny weather.

She showered and dried her hair. Then she dressed in some short khaki shorts and a black shirt that said The Beatles in gray letters across it. She added her silver sparkly flip flops and her black sunglasses and went outside.

She got some breakfast at a small diner she'd found. It was where she had dinner the night before.

After breakfast she wandered until eleven. Then she finally got up the nerve and headed back to Jess's house.

She was bound and determined now. She was going to knock.

She stuck her sunglasses in her purse and knocked on the front door. She took a deep breath before it opened. She was looking straight at a younger girl with glasses and a book in her hand.

"Yes?"she asked.

"Is Jess here?"

"No. Are you his girlfriend?"she asked.

"He has a girlfriend?"Rory's face fell.

"He did in Connecticut. You look like her."the girl explained.

"Rory?"

"Yeah, you her?"

"Yes. Is he here?"Rory asked nervously.

"Mom! Rory's here!"the girl called."I'm Lily. Ever read The Old Man and the Sea?"

"I hate Hemmingway. Sorry."Rory shrugged.

"Me too. Jess is making me read him."

"He made me too. I made him read fountainhead."

"Great book. Confusing but great."Lily smiled.

"Rory?"a blonde woman approached her.

"Yeah. Is Jess around?"

"He's out with friends. I'm Sasha, his dad, Jimmy's girlfriend. Lil and I were about to have lunch. Come on in and eat with us."

Rory smiled at her and came inside. She followed Sasha and Lily to the kitchen. She could see three dogs playing outside in the backyard.

"So, Rory, you here to see Jess? Are you two still dating?"Sasha asked as she added another grilled cheese sandwich to her pan.

"I don't know."Rory sighed."That's what I'm here to find out. He didn't even tell me he was leaving."

"How did you know where to find him then?"Lily asked. She'd easily ditched Hemingway to talk to Rory.

"Luke had his address."

"Why do you even want to see him if he left without saying good-bye?"Lily asked.

"Lily!"Sasha exclaimed.

"It's okay."Rory assured her."I just want to talk to him. See why he left and what it means for us. I just want to tie up all the loose ends he left behind."

"He has a habit of leaving those."Sasha nodded understandingly."Let's eat!"


	8. Chapter 8

Rory was sitting on the living room floor with Lily reading. Lily was reading Hemingway and she had gotten Rory The Fountainhead from her room. Sasha was stretched out on the couch reading a CosmoGirl magazine.

"Hey, Rory, how old are you?"Lily asked.

"18."

"So's Jess."

"I know."Rory nodded.

"When's your birthday."

"October 8th. When's yours?"

"August 3rd. What's your mom and dad's names?"

"Lorelai and Christopher. i only live with my mom though."

"Me too. Well and Jimmy and Jess."Lily shrugged."How old are your parents?"

"34."

"They had you when they were only 16? Wow, that's crazy."

"Don't get any wild ideas."Sasha warned playfully.  
"Darn."Lily teased her back."Are your parents dating people or remarried or something?"

"My dad married my stepmom, Sherrie and they have a daughter Georgia, aka GiGi. My mom isn't really dating anyone at the time but I think she likes Luke."

"Gigi?"

"Don't ask. Green is the new pink."

"What?"Lily looked lost.

"Don't ask."Rory smiled and rolled her eyes."Just my crazy stepmom."

"Aha. Jimmy can be crazy too. He's working right now. he owns this souvenier shop thing. It's pretty cool. He just opened it a month ago."

"Sounds fun."

"I'm gonna work there when I'm older. Mom won't let me yet."

"Well, that's okay."

Suddenly they heard the front door open and slam shut. Rory froze and her mouth suddenly went dry.

"Sasha, I'm back."Jess called.

"Living room!"Sasha answered. Rory's thumbnail went to her mouth and she nibbled it nervously.

Jess came in followed by two other guys. One with bleach blonde, short hair and another with gold blonde longish hair.

He stared at Rory. Her eyes never left his.


	9. Chapter 9

"Rory?"he asked finally.  
"Yep!"Lily answered cheerfully.

"Lily."Sasha said.  
"Who's that, dude?"the one with the longer hair asked.

Jess ignored him."Rory?"

"Yeah."she stood up."I want to talk to you."

"Good idea. Sash, we're going to my room."

"Okay. I'll keep Lily and your friends occupied."she promised.

Rory followed Jess down the hall and into his room. He shut the door and turned to face her.

"Why are you here?"he asked softly.

"You called me."

"I know."

"You never said anything."

"Neither did you."

"I know."

"Why are you here?"he asked again.

"I just wanted to know."her eyes watered slightly.

HIs face softened."Know what?"

"Why you left and why you didn't say good-bye."she brushed away some tears but they kept coming, silently.

"I failed school Rory. I couldn't take you to prom. And Luke was mad at me. And then Jimmy came to town. I wanted to see him and see what he was like so after he left I followed him here. I just wanted to spend time with him."

"Why couldn't you tell me that? I would have understood Jess!"the tears were coming harder now but her voice was growing angry.

"You wouldn't have! You would have been mad about prom and about me leaving and you would have tried to stop me. Luke would have too! That's why I didn't write him till I got here!"he yelled back.

"I wouldn't have gotten mad Jess! I just wanted you to talk to me!"she yelled."Why did you never talk to me?"

"What did you want me to say Rory? What? What would be the perfect answer in your perfect world?"

"My world isn't perfect."

"Yeah right. You and your mom have a great relationship. You know your dad and your stepsister! You get good grades, you got into college and everyone loves you! Compare that to me Rory!"

"Jess! Why won't you just talk to me? Quit yelling at me and tell me what you're feeling! Quit accusing me of things because that won't give me the answers I need!"

"What am i supposed to say Rory? Maybe I never talked to you because I was afraid! I had never loved anyone before in my life, i don't even think I loved my own mother and suddenly there's you! And I'm feeling all these things i never felt before and it scared the crap out of me! I figured if I stayed quiet I wouldn't scare the one person I love in the entire world away!"his eyes watered over at this admittance.


	10. Chapter 10

Rory's anger flew out the window when she saw his watery eyes. He was still glaring at her and clenching his teeth angrily but he was crying.

She swallowed hard."That's what I wanted you to say Jess. You just told me what you were feeling. That's all I ever wanted."

He just stared at her, his expression the same.

"Okay. Well, I guess I got my answers. I'll, I'll just go now."she moved towards the door. he moved aside to let her pass.

She opened the door a crack and turned around, tears pooled in her own eyes now."I love you too."she whispered.

His eyes shot to hers but she was already moving quickly down the hall, towards the door, tears spilling over, down her cheeks.

"Rory!"Lily called as Rory headed to the door.  
"Sorry, Lily, i gotta go."Rory turned to explain.

Lily saw her red eyes and her tears and got very mad at Jess for whatever he had done to hurt her."Rory, just wait a minute."

"Rory, come in the kitchen with me honey."Sasha said softly and pulled her into the kitchen. She enveloped her in a hug and let her cry.

Lily flew down the hall to Jess's room. She was completely prepared to yelling at him but was unprepared for the scene she found there.

Jess was sitting on his bed, leaning his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. And he was crying too.

Lily was confused now. She didn't know who to be mad at.

"Get out Lily."he said angrily.

"Go get her."Lily said, her anger growing again. He had no right to get mad at her, she ahdn't done anything to him.

"No. Leave."

"Jess Mariano! Are you an idiot? She's out there crying and you're in here crying! We've got her in the kitchen but you have got to go out there!"

"Lily, get out of here!'he said again.

"I can't believe you! you're the biggest idiot I've ever met! You care about her and you're letting her leave! Don't let her leave Jess! Don't! I like her and if you let her leave, I'll never see her again! Do something!"Lily screamed angrily.

Jess glared at her and slammed his bedroom door in her face.She stared at the door.

He opened it suddenly and ruffled her hair. Then he walked to the kitchen. His friends had left soon after he entered his room with Rory and now he found rory sobbing in Sasha's arms.

"Rory."he said in a hoarse voice. Sasha was shocked to see the remnants of tears on his face.

"Ror, Lil and I are gonna go walk around the block. Talk to Jess."Sasha patted her on the back and left.

Rory was facing Jess but wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left. I should ahve said something. Anything. I owed you more then that."

"You don't owe me."she said.

"I do. Not because you've done a million things for me and you've made me a better person but because I love you Rory. I never stopped. I was just a moron."

"You still love me?"she whispered and met his eyes.

"Yeah."he looked a bit uncomfortable but she knew he wasn't lying.

"I love you."she said.

"Really?"

"I think I always have. For a long time anyways."Rory grinned and wiped her tears away.

Jess smiled back and she was suddenly in his arms hugging him. She didn't remember if he had moved first or if she had all that mattered was that she was there.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I'm giving you 2 chapters right away because I sucked and didn't write anything. I promised mid June or earlier and I lied. If you read my profile though, I think you'll understand. I really appreciate the reviews you've all sent. They made me start writing again! This is for you guys!**

**Disclaimer:Don't own Gilmore Girls...Anyone want to join my pity party?**

* * *

Jess and Rory were sitting on the couch close together when Sasha and Lily returned. Jess's arm was around Rory's shoulders and she was curled tightly into his side.

"You're still here!"Lily exclaimed.

"Yep."Rory said softly, still happy to be with Jess again.

"Are you staying?"she asked and plopped beside her on the couch.

"For another few days."

"Why not longer?"

"Well, my mom and I are going backpacking through Europe this summer."

"Can't you stay longer?"Lily pleaded.

"Why?"Rory asked.

"Cuz Jess likes you and you can take my side about Hemingway."

"Don't start."Jess warned.

Sasha laughed."Yeah, you two, don't start. Rory, if your mother doesn't mind you could stay here this summer. We have an extra bedroom."

"I don't know. I mean this is my graduation present from her and I owe her."

"You could stay here and then go later this summer!"Lily exclaimed.

Rory bit her lip."I don't know."

"You're welcome, Rory. You and Jess talk it over and you talk to your mom. Either way you're welcome here anytime."

"Wanna go for a walk?"Jess asked.  
"Sure."Rory stood and Jess linked his fingers through hers as they headed outside and down the street.

The elderly lady was across the street."Oh, dear, I see you met the family!"

"Um, yeah."Rory smiled."Walk faster."she whispered to Jess and they sped up.  
"What was that about?"he laughed as they rounded the corner.

"Don't ask. Where are we going?"

"Beach."he answered."you gonna stay?"

"I want to. But I owe my mom."

"So stay here until the end of July. Then you can go backpacking in August."he suggested.

"I could. Maybe mid July. Then I could have half the summer with her."

"It's better then no time together."

"Yeah."Rory knew that statement meant he was planning on staying in California. She wondered how that would affect their relationship. While Sasha and Lily were gone they had decided to be boyfriend and girlfriend again.

"You should call Lorelai."  
"I will when I get back to my hotel."

"You should stay in our guest room. It's cheaper and more comfortable."Jess offered.

"I'll think about it."

"How did you get the money to come out here anyways?"

"I worked my butt off for the past two months thats how. I got a job at Andrew's and Doose's."

"Doose's?"Jess smirked.

"Stop it."she warned.

"Were you a baggirl?"

"No.Cashier."she frowned.  
"Did you wear one of those cute little green aprons Taylor loves?"  
"Shut up."

"You did! I can just picture you in one of those."he teased.

"I looked better in it than Dean did."she said and he instantly stopped.

"He still works there?"

"No. But that apron always looked ridiculous on him. I even thought so when I was dating him."

"It must have looked amazing on you."

"Sure did. i was ready to hit the runways in Mulan and Paris."

"I'll bet."he laughed and they sat down in the sand.

"I mean Rory's the perfect model name."

"Sure is."

"It got me into a club once for my mom's bachelorette party."

"Your mom's not married."  
"She was engaged. She backed out."

"Luke's got a thing for her."

"She's got a thing for Luke."

"It's obvious."

"Both ways, pal."Rory defended her mom.

"I know. So you gonna stay?"he brought up the topic again.

"I don't know, Jess. I'll think about it and call my mom."Rory sighed softly and leaned against his shoulder to watch the waves crash against the shore.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so like you noticed I haven't written for a while. I probably lost all my reader support cuz I used my sucking at life skills. Sorry, I've entered a 12 step program. Anyways, if you read this and want me to continue it, send me a review! PLEASE! (I know I'm begging.) It taked 15 seconds, tops and without reviews I won't continue the story...okay, so you need more to make you review? How bout a little peek at whats to come? **

**Everything seems fine between Jess and Rory...for now. But I have a few things up my sleeve that won't make you very happy. Something along the lines of...Rory meeting an exotic boy while in Europe with Lor? Hmm...and Jess is still in Cali with the temptations of beach babes and surfer chicks all around him...Did I intrigue you enough to get you to review? I guess I'll find out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:Hey! Those four reviews got me psyched enough to post another chapter right away! **

_twilight xx3_-I'm happy it intrigued you and I'll watch out for flying fish. No, just kidding. They will end up together EVENTUALLY. DUN, DUN, DUNNN evil laughter Anyways...

_gilmoregirl12-_Like I said, they will get together eventually but what kind of story would it be if they were ALWAYS happy. There will definitely be some twists.

_Arica, Princess of Rivendell-_Thanks. Glad you liked it.

_CaFfInEcUpWoNdEr02-_Glad you liked it, here's your post and yeah. Jess will be staying in Cali. At least for now.

Disclaimer: Nope. Still not mine. I wish. Not ASP's either though...I don't know who it belongs to anymore...sad, right?

* * *

"Morning Glory."

"Hey mom."

"Hey sweets, how are you?"Lorelai greeted her daughter.

"I'm good."

"You see Jess?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"We were talking and I got mad then he got mad and we fought and then I yelled and was crying and then okay, no mocking, promise?"

"Promise, what am I not mocking?"Lorelai asked.

"Then Jess cried."

"Jess cried! Jess cried! Our very own James Dean cried! Wow!"

"Mom!"Rory warned.

"Sorry. Then what?"

"Then he started yelling and all of a sudden he said he loved me but he was really mad so I said I was leaving. Then I said I loved him and I left. Then his dad's girlfriend's daughter asked me to stay and his dad's girlfriend pulled me into the kitchen and hugged me because I was crying. I think Lily, the daughter, yelled at Jess cuz he came out a minute later and apologized and we talked and now we're dating."

"Wow, are you happy?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'm happy for you."

"Good, hold onto that feeling."

"Oh boy. What's up?"Lorelai asked.

"Could we postpone our trip till mid July?"

"Rory! I was counting on this! What's up?"

"I want to stay with Jess for a while. Our relationship is just regaining strong ground and if I left now it would collapse instantly. If we have a month together we'll be better."  
"Mid July?"Lorelai asked warily.  
"Schedule the flights."Rory said.  
"July, let's see, July 14th?"Lorelai asked.

"I'll fly back home on the 12th then."Rory said.

"Good."

"You're okay with this?"

"You staying in a hotel?"

"No. Sasha said they have an extra room."

"Sasha?"

"Oh Jimmy's girlfriend."

"JImmy is Jess's dad?"

"right."  
"Sasha is his girlfriend and Lily is her daughter?"  
"Right."

"Okay. Well, be safe hun. I'll send money."  
"Put it in my credit card account. I'm getting a job too."

"I will what's your number."

Rory gave it to her and they said good-bye. Then before going to see Jess, Rory went to find a job. She headed straight to her favorite diner here. A small place called Sunny's. It was owned by a couple and they had no employees. They hired Rory on the spot since they'd gotten to know her over the past couple days.

Rory was thrilled with her job and went to tell Jess. Sasha sent Jess to help Rory move her things to their house instantly. Once Rory was moved in, they 2 of them took Lily down to the beach.

"Hemingway was a drunk."Rory said, her hand linked with Jess's.

"And a confused man."Lily added.

"And an inspiring writer to many."Jess argued.

"Ice Cream!"Rory gasped as she spotted an ice cream shop. She ran off, Lily behind her.

By the time Jess caught up Lily had a peppermint cone and Rory had two chocolates in her hands. She offered one to Jess as they headed to the beach to continue their debate.

* * *

AN: Okay, so I know it was slightly boring this chapter but obviously I had to do the Rory, Lorelai conversation. I know it's moving kinda slow but it will pick up soon. I promise. So far my favorite chapter has definitely been the big fight...where Jess cries. I know, kind of unrealistic but I could picture it so clearly in my mind. Plus, my boyfriend did the same thing once and it totally shocked me cuz he reminds me of Jess in all aspects. So I figured there was a chance. Anyways. **REVIEW OR I WON'T POST MORE! I know, I'm horrible to say that but I mean it. You all noticed how I didn't post for so long right? I'll do it again, I swear! Then let's see the fish wacking me from all directions...but can't say I didn't warn you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN-Here's the next chapter. Thanks to everone who reviewed:**

twilight xx3, GrlwitSpunk224, EEL0404, Arice, Princess of Rivendell-Thanks guys! Here's the update you asked for!

CaFfInEcUpWoNdEr02- Thanks. A sequel? I'll either do that or make this one pretty long. Preference?

Tookie Clothespin-Thanks, and by the way, I love your penname! Hope you don't get too many catalogs:-D

vaguelygouged-You definitely deserve your own shout out. Yeah, my guys pretty cool. I'm lucky. Not quite like Milo but he's still pretty hot. And yes, Milo is the hottest guy ever. Also, that was the irony. I never said whether any of that stuff with other people WOULD happen. I just suggested it to get your brains working overdriver. Only i know the outcome. Your friend Chris sounds pretty cool and it has kind of inspired me because don't worry, I hate Rory being a total prude too. Anyways, you did take more than 15 seconds. You blew the competition out of the water and I really appreciate your review. Keep reading! Thanks!

* * *

Rory worked mornings and lunches but got off at 3. Jess had a job and got off at 2. They usually spent the afternoons and evenings together. She only had a week and a half left and they were going out with his friends.

The two guys that were at his house the first day she came were Chad and Tommy. They were meeting them on the boardwalk.

Rory dressed in a jean mini skirt and a light pink tank top. She had grown very tan over the weeks. She met Jess and they headed hand in hand to meet his friends. When they arrived they found each guy paired off with a girl.

"Hey, Jess, Rory, this is Tiffany and Brianne. Girls, this is Jess and Rory."Chad introduced them.

"Should we go?"Tommy asked.

"Where are we going?"Rory asked.

"I dunno."Tommy answered.

"Let's go bowling."Brianne suggested.

"I hate bowling."the three guys said at once.

"Let's go to the movies."Tiffany said.

They managed to agree on this and walked to the theater. Rory laid her head on Jess's shoulder once inside and suddenly he was shaking her awake.

"We're gonna go home now guys."He pulled her gently out of the chair.

"Okay, bye Rory, bye Jess."

"Bye."Rory mumbled sleepily.

"You okay Rory?"Jess asked her as they walked home. HIs arm was clasped tightly around her waist and she leaned on him.

"I'm fine. Just sleepy."

"Okay. Well you have worked a few extra shifts lately and then you spend a lot of time with Lily at the beach."

"Yeah."Rory nodded. By the time they reached the house Rory was completely reenergized.

"Come on, let's get food!"she led the way into the kitchen.

Jimmy was snacking on potato chips when they found him. Rory instantly grabbed some and then got out the materials to make banana splits.

"Jimmy, Jess, want one?"she asked.

"Sure."they both answered.

"Lily, Sasha, want a banana split?"Rory called.

"No thanks!"

"Yes please!"Lily came quickly into the kitchen followed slowly by Sasha who sat with an apple in hand.

"Can we play apples to apples?"Lily asked.

"Sure. Go get it."Sasha said.

Rory finished the ice creams and passed them out while Lily dealt the cards.

"I go first."Lily said. Soon it was down to the end. Jess and Rory were both one card away from winning and Rory had to pick the winning card. If she picked Jess's she would lose, if not she could have another chance to win.

"hmm."She pondered outloud."Pretty...Marilyn Monroe, a sunset, my first love or Ernest Hemingway. Interesting options. Not Hemingway. Not my first love. I'll go with a sunset?"she picked warily knowing jess knew how she loved sunsets but so did Lily.

"yes!"Jess exclaimed as he won.  
"Rory! You should have picked your first love!"Lily exclaimed.  
"Or Marilyn!"Jimmy added.

"Ernest?"Rory questioned Sasha.  
"I don't know. I didn't have any other good cards."She shrugged.

"Your first love!"Lily said again.  
"Why, lily?"Jess asked.

"Cuz, you're pretty."she teased.

Rory burst out laughing."Jess, you're pretty!"

"Am not. And I wasn't her first love, Lil."

"You aren't?"

"Dean was."Jess cringed as he said the name. Rory smacked him playfully.

'Dean? Sounds like a weird guy name." Lily commented.

"It is a weird guy name."

"Jess."Rory said warningly.

"Sorry."

"S'okay. But I'm tired now. I'm gonna head to bed. Night everyone!"Rory hugged Lily and had a kiss for Jess before turning into bed for the night.

* * *

**AN-Okay, so 7 reviews(including two from someone) isn't bad. But as of now, I'm not posting the next chapter until I get 10. Say what you feel. I'd rather get reviews that it sucks, or with constructive critcism than none at all because I always try and fit your ideas in my story unless they're way out there from where I'm trying to go. That goes for everyone. Ideas are welcome. Also, what do you think about CaFfInEcUpWoNdEr02's suggestion? Should I make this fairly long and end it or make this slightly shorter and do a sequel? (fyi, it may end up fairly long either way! my way of making up for fading memories...btw I'm considering, dumping the last chapter or two of that and rewriting a new, longer, better ending. Any opinions on that if any of you have read it?) God, if you read all this, you deserve an ice cream sundae, twenty dollars, and a loud round of applause. So pretend I gave them to you. Thanks guy! 10 REVIEWS OR NO MORE CHAPTERS!(i know, i'm evil)**


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Okay, here's the deal : The next four chapters are going to be pretty short. I'm sorry about that. Also sorry about how long it took me to update but it's your fault. I only got nine reviews. The tenth came like, yesterday.

Also, sorry about not explaining Apple to Apple better. I meant to. Okay, so each person has a 5 cards in their hand with nouns on them. Random people, places, things, groups, ideas. Then, one person picks a card from a different stack that has an adjective on it, like pretty. He/she reads the card out loud and each of the other people have to pick one of their cards that they think fits the description. The reader mixes them up and chooses one. The one they choose is the winner and they get to keep the adjective card and read the next one. The first one to get an alotted number of adjective cards wins. Sorry if thats confusing. The game is honestly really fun, especially if none of your cards match the adjective card very well. Read on my friends.

* * *

It was July 11th. Rory woke up dreading today. Her last day with Jess. She packed all her things including her souveniers for everyone and then found Jess.

"Hey."he greeted her with a smile. He was reading on the couch.  
"Hey, where's Lily?"

"Closet."he nodded towards it.  
"Oh."Rory nodded."Wanna go to the beach with me, Jess?"

Jess looked up. Rory had suddenly sounded very insecure to him but he didn't know why. He nodded and stood up. He let her lead the way and set the pace.

She walked slowly all the way there. They walked barefoot in the sand and waded in the water. They collected seashells for Rory to take home with her and they got ice cream.

Finally they sat to watch Rory's last Pacific Coast sunset. They sat right down in the sand. She leaned her head on his shoulder and snuggled up to his side. He tucked his arm around her.

"Rory, I'm gonna miss you."

"I know. I'm gonna miss you too."  
"We'll write."

"Constantly."Rory nodded.

"And call."

"Everyday."

"Or once a week because of costs."  
"Every Sunday. You should call at 7 my time, 4 yours. And then the next week I'll call. We can alternate."

"Good plan."

"When I get back from Europe anyways. I'll write you while I'm there though. And try to call a few times."

"Yeah. Okay."

"I don't know what I'm going to do without a sunset like this, with you."

"I don't know what I'll do without you."

"Jess."Rory blushed a little.

"Lily will drive me insane talking about the Fountainhead and Rand and you. She'll beg me to make you come back. She doesn't understand you have Europe and Yale and everyone back home. She'll talk about you so often that I'll lock her in that closet of hers. Sasha will miss having you around to entertain Lily and to talk to. Jimmy will miss you sneaking him junk food when Sasha isn't looking and I'll just plain miss you."  
"Jess, that's sweet."

"It the truth."he shrugged awkwardly, her head still on his shoulder.

"I know it is."she smiled.

"Rory,"

"I love you too."she teased.

"Yeah."he nodded."I love you."

* * *

AN: So, I understand that this chapter is short and totally unreview worthy. So I'm only gonna ask for seven reviews since that seems to be my average number per chapter. Grr. I also know this chapter was major boring. And the next couple are also just fillers...slightly anyways. I may revise aka rewrite them. So review...15 seconds of your time equals the results of half an hour to an hour of mine. See how nice that balances out? Magic Number Seven people! 


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Just to clear things up, I'm not trying to be threatening with the reviews and I'm sorry if that's how it comes across. But honestly, I don't want to write this and waste my time if no one is reading it/likes it or if it's like two people. Reviews motivate me to keep going and I've honestly been thinking about taking more time off because I'm not really inspired right now. I'll probably finish this story but that might be it for a while. BTW, thanks beautifulcatastrophe21 for the shoutout on your profile. I know you're going to post your new story in two days when your restrictions are off! I'll be the first to read it, I swear!

* * *

The next morning Sasha, Lily and Jess accompanied Rory to the airport. Jimmy had work. Lily had a book in her hand but had her arms around Rory's waist, hugging her good-bye. Sasha hugged her next.

"We'll miss you honey. You come back and visit when you get a chance and maybe we'll come to Connecticut sometime."Sasha said.

"I'll write."

"Me too."Lily said unhappily.

"Hey, you can call when I get back to Connecticut you know. And if you write me letters, I'll get them when I get back."

"Okay. It's not the same though. You should move here."

"You should move to Connecticut."

Lily frowned."Bye Rory."

"Bye Lily."They hugged once more and Sasha and Lily went out to the car.

Rory stood and stared at Jess and then threw her arms around him."Jess?"she asked him suddenly, pulling away.

"What?"

"I got a disposable camera here. Can we get a couple pictures taken of us? I want them."

"Yeah."he nodded.

"Excuse me, Ma'am, could you take a couple pictures of us?"Rory asked a woman passing by.

"Sure."the woman accepted the camera.

Jess and Rory posed and the woman snapped several photographs before handing Rory her camera back.

"Thanks Jess. I know you hate pictures."

"I do. Send me one, Rory."

"I will, Jess. I'll get doubles."She suddenly grinned.

"What?"he grinned at her smile and she snapped a picture of it.

"Hey!"

"I knew if I smiled you would smile."she smirked slightly as he grabbed the camera and snapped a picture of her smirk and then her laughing at him.

"Send me those."

"I will.I swear."

"You better go."he said softly.

"Kay."she hugged him tightly and he grabbed her in his arms.

"I don't want to let go."

"Me neither."

"Count of 3."

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

Neither one moved. Finally Rory pulled away and Jess let her go. She kissed him one last time and she walked away.


	16. Chapter 16

Rory glanced around the airport. She had thought Lorelai would be there to pick her up. Suddenly she spotted her. She was standing by a payphone, talking animatedly into it. Rory grabbed her camera from her carry on bag and snapped a picture. She tucked it away and walked over to her. She tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, I need to use the phone."

"Rory!"Lorelai gasped. She hung up the phone without a good-bye and wrapped her daughter in a hug.

Rory laughed and dropped her bag so she could hug her mom back. They hugged for a minute and Rory tried to pull away. Lorelai pulled her back in.

"Not done with you yet, Kid."she said.

"Okay, okay."Rory laughed and held on until Lorelai let go.

"Okay, now, let me look at you."Lorelai stepped back."Holy mother of Mary are you tan."

"Well, that's what happens when you're out in California I guess."

"Well, you have to tell me everything. Our phone calls were never long enough. But my first question."

"Oh boy."Rory grabbed her bag and they started walking towards baggage claim.

"Were all the girls blonde? Because, I was thinking about going out there but I would have to die my hair blonde to fit in, right? Was Jess blonde? He would look funny blonde. Don't you think? I would look great as a blonde, right?"

"No."Rory protested with a laugh and Lorelai continued on.

Later that night, Rory was sitting on her bed. She had just finished unpacking all of her clothes and she needed a break before packing her backpack for Europe. That would be even more stressful because the bag was so small.

"Hey, Rory! Wanna watch movies? I taped some cool t.v. movies that we can make fun of. Plus, I found a great deal where I could buy all of the Godfather movies. So we now own those. Oh, plus, I got Clueless. Cuz there's nothing better than a dumb blonde in the 90's to make fun of, right? And, get this, she lived in California. Like Jess."

"Jess!"Rory gasped.  
"What?"Lorelai poked her head in Rory's room, her arms full of movies.

"Pick a movie. I have to call Jess."

"And then we order Chinese and go to Doose's. I get to show you off!"Lorelai exclaimed and went back in the living room.

Rory grabbed the phone and dialed. It rang once and Jess picked up.

"Hello?"

"What were you sitting on top of the phone?"Rory joked.  
"Pretty much."Jess admitted."I thought you would call as soon as you got home. Lily freaked out and started crying about how your plane crashed into the Rocky's and you died."

"Aw, poor thing. I'm sorry. I was unpacking. Is Lily there?"

"Already ditching me for my sister?"

"Your sister. That's so sweet. And yes. Hand over the phone."

"Lil! Phone!"Jess called and Rory heard it drop on the couch.

"Hello?"Lily asked.

"Hey Lily!"Rory exclaimed.

"Rory! You're okay! Jess said you would be and you were excited about seeing your mom but I was worried."

"I'm sorry. I'm fine, really. I just wanted to tell you I found that biography I was telling you about."  
"Oh cool!"Lily exclaimed."I want to borrow it!"

"I'll mail it tomorrow before we leave for Europe."

"I want to go to Europe. Especially backpacking. Take lots of pictures for me."

"I definitely will. I'll send postcards too."

"Great!"

"Now, as much as I've enjoyed talking to you, can I talk to your brother?"

"Eh, okay. I understand you can't spend a minute apart."Lily teased."Bye, Rory. I love you!"

"Love ya too, Lil."

"Jess!"Lily screamed and ran off.

"Hey, wow is she excited."Jess said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss that girl."Rory smiled at the thought of Lily.

"She'll miss you. So, uh, you got home okay I guess."

"Yeah. Tomorrow we'll be packing like all day but tonight we're doing a movie night."Rory explained.

"We're going with Clueless and both Legally Blondes!"Lorelai poked her head in the room and announced before disappearing yet again.

"Wow, that sounds intelligent."Jess teased.  
"Well, we're lucky. Neither of us are blondes so we can make fun of them."

"Well."was all Jess said.

Rory twisted the phone cord around her finger."I should probably go."

"Yeah. Have fun in Europe."

"If I can I'll call."Rory said.

"Don't worry about it. You'll be busy."

"I'm never to busy for you and don't you forget it."Rory frowned at the thought.

"I won't."Jess said quietly."Bye."

"I love you."Rory replied.

"I love you too."Jess echoed.

"Awwww."Rory and Sasha chorused in the background.

Rory laughed to keep from crying."I love them too. Bye Jess."

"Bye."Rory hung up and took a deep breath before heading out of her room."Can we get Luke's too?"

"Oh! Red Vines and Gobstoppers and pizza rolls and marshmallows."Lorelai exclaimed, filling their basket.

"And Oreo's and peanut butter and cookie dough."Rory added.

"Rory!"Taylor exclaimed suddenly.

Both girls stopped abruptly,"Uh, hey, Taylor."

"Where on earth were you? Your mother called and told me that you wouldn't be back to work and I was very disappointed. I expect two weeks notice you know."

"I was just on a little vacation."Rory said. She and Lorelai had decided not to tell anyone except Sookie, Luke, and Lane where Rory had really been.

"Where to?"

"I went to Boston to see my dad. I'm sorry. It was last minute."

"But, we have to go now. Our chinese will be ready soon."Lorelai dumped their contents on the counter and he began scanning.

"Well, did you visit Harvard?"

"Of course."Rory answered.

"Aren't you going to be attending there in the fall?"

Lorelai and Rory sighed."Actually, I chose Yale. It's closer and just as good."

"That's an honorable decision. Now, just don't flake out on them like you did on me and you'll do fine."

"Bye Taylor."Lorelai grabbed her change and the bags and they bolted for Luke's.

"Luke!"Lorelai called.  
"Coffee!"Rory scrambled for the counter and sat down.  
"Rory, hey! How was your vacation in Boston?"Luke asked, already in on Lorelai's plan.

"Good. Good. Coffee!"she exclaimed again.

"Of course."He rolled his eyes and poured a cup for each of them before walking away.

"It's good to be back."Rory said and sipped her coffee. She sighed contently and drank teh rest of the cup.  
"It's good to have you back kid. You have no idea."Lorelai smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! I love getting them! They make me update way faster! So here's chapter 17. It's a fairly long one. A little filler and a little fluff.

* * *

"England. I love the accents here."Lorelai exclaimed.

The girls were walking up and down the streets, shopping in the little stores of London.

"It is beautiful."

"It really is."Lorelai said again."So, I had a brilliant idea!"

"Uh oh."

"This is not an uh oh. It's a good plan!"

"Fine. Go on."Rory shook her head.

"I say, since we're already on this island deal, we go to Ireland tomorrow for like a day, then go back to Wales and to here. Then we take the English Channel tube thing over to like the main continent and just go. We jump on the first train we see."

"Hey, that's a good plan! I hear Ireland is really gorgeous."

"With damn good potatoes."

"Actually-"

"I don't want a history lesson. I just want to meet a cool Irish guy and get my picture taken with him."Lorelai smiled.

"Oh hey, postcards!"Rory headed over to the counter where postcards were being displayed. This was their first day but she'd been taking pictures constantly and she wanted to get postcards to send already.

"Babe, you should get a postcard from like each country for them."Lorelai said. Then she gasped excitedly,"I should get a postcard from every country! And then, I can like, keep them for souvenirs!"

"If you had motivation, you could scrapbook them."Rory added.

"Or throw them in a box and look at them on special occasions."

"Like, when you're about to move into a nursing home because you're old and senile and you need to clean out all your belongings."

"Or, you could just look at them after I die and remember me by them."

"Right."Rory rolled her eyes.

"I'm still getting them."Lorelai said and started picking some out.

Later that night the girls were sitting in their youth hostel. Lorelai had flirted with the guy at the desk and got in even though she was over the age limit they had. They were both sitting on their beds writing their postcards. Rory had one for Jess, Lane, Lily, Sasha and Jimmy, and her grandparents. She didn't know what Lorelai was writing but she assumed it was for Sookie and Michel.

Dear Lane,

I'm in England right now and it is gorgeous. Lot's of cute guys with accents. I even met a Korean one! Mom had her picture taken with him. He's going to be an antique store owner. Like your mom! Would that beat doctor? Anyways, I got you a present that I know you'll love! Can't wait to give it to you!

Love, Rory

Dear Lily,

Hey, from beautiful England! We're having so much fun and I'm taking plenty of pictures for you! I found you an awesome present! Wow, lots of exclamation points going on here but I'm excited! There's another one. Anyways, I miss you lots and lots. Keep bugging Jess for me, okay? And keep reading! (Like, you wouldn't anyways!)

Love, Rory

Dear Sasha and Jimmy,

How are you guys? I hope everything's going well. England is beautiful. I saw a hotdog vendor today so I had to buy one to see if it was as good as the ones you made for us when I was there. It wasn't. But the guy's name was James. That leads to Jimmy, right? Anyways, thanks again for everything. I really appreciated you guys letting me stay there with you!

Lots of love, Rory

Dear Grandma and Grandpa,

It's our first day in Europe and we started it in England! We're going to Ireland tomorrow. I hear it's gorgeous there. We're staying in a youth hostel right now. Yes, mom got in too. We're having a blast. We miss you!

Love, Rory

Dear Jess,

I know I'm going to run out of room here so this won't be long. We're in England and it's beautiful. I miss you though. Maybe, someday, we can go to Europe together! That would be fun, right? We could bring Lily and go to funky bookstores, music shops and pubs? That would rock. Anyways, I really, really miss you. It really sucks that I can't even say, "I can't wait to get back and see you!" Because I won't. Once I get back, I have to leave for Yale right away. Maybe you could come visit at Thanksgiving or Christmas? And I could visit you at Spring Break. Oops, no room!

I love you, Rory

"I have to go to the bathroom."Lorelai dropped her things on the bed.

"Good luck."Rory wished her as she walked away. She scooped up Lorelai's postcards and looked at them.

Hey Mom and Dad,

We're in England. I got to flirt my way into a youth hostel and tons of young bikers are hitting on Rory. She's going to an English keg party with them tonight. Hopefully she'll come back alive and with herinnocence intact. But if not, who cares right? England is a great place to lose it/die!

Mourning Rory's death, Lorelai

Rory grinned. She knew Lorelai would never send that one. She just wanted to think she would to spite her annoying parents.

Hey Sookie!

I found this awesome English cookbook and we tried some great food today. Not as good as yours. I talked the chef into giving me the recipe so I can make you cook it for me. I bet it'll be even better! Wish you could be here with us!

Love, Lorelai

Hey Michel,

Take care of the Inn. Don't die or let it burn up. Be nice to the customers. I'm only sending you this so you don't get mad and feel left out when Sookie gets one. Should I send one to Rune? I bet he'd appreciate it and you wouldn't. Don't kill him till I get back to watch. I'm going to France soon and I'll come back with a really good French accent. It'll beat yours.

See ya, Lorelai.

Rory laughed at those two and then found another one beneath it. She frowned and picked it up.

Hey Luke,

England is beautiful. Thanks again for going along with this 'Rory was in Boston thing'. I appreciate it. I miss you a lot. Don't worry, I'll tell Rory about us really soon. She'll be happy I'm sure, but I'm really nervous. Anyways, I miss you and your coffee and burgers. Have a giant cup and burger waiting for me when I come back. I mean it. The coffee here sucks. Hotdogs are good though. Bet you hate hearing that. Better go, have to pee before the bikers come back to bring Rory to a keg party.

Love, Lorelai

Rory's jaw dropped. She had meant to return the postcards before Lorelai returned but she couldn't even move.

Lorelai walked in happily."Guess what? There was actually toilet paper in there and oooh crap."she noticed Rory sitting there with the postcard.

"Mom?"

"I was going to tell you."

"How long have you been dating Luke?"

"Since you left. I went into a panic and he was just there. He comforted me and stuff and I got up the courage to ask him out. I swear I was going to tell you but I didn't know how. Are you mad?"

"Mad? I'm a little upset that you didn't tell me but I'm thrilled! Everyone will be so excited! You and Luke are perfect together! You compliment each other perfectly and get along and wow!"

"I'm glad you're excited, Babe. But everyone is not going to know for a very long time. We don't want this getting out. We're keeping it on the down low. Only you know."

"And Jess will."

"Fine. Since he won't mention it to anyone."

"Cuz you know what a talker he is. Does Sookie know?"

"No. She'd blab.On accident of course, but she would. She'd tell Michel and Jackson and Michel would tease me relentlessly in front of people about dating the flannel man. And Jackson would tell Andrew who would tell Taylor who would tell Patty and Babette who would tell everyone else."Lorelai grinned.

" Wow, small town gossip mills really do suck. Yeah. Wow! You won't be alone when I go to Yale!"

"Shut up."Lorelai grabbed her postcards back and settled back onto her bed. Rory grabbed her pen again.

PS: Jess! Mom just told me she and Luke are dating! So cute right! But it's a secret! Keep it quiet! Love you!

PS: She just found this postcard and is thrilled! She told Jess. Love you!

* * *

AN: What'd ya think? Also, I know I have a quite a few of you concerned about Rory and Jess cheating. I'll come out right now and say, they DON'T cheat on each other, but they will have a bumpy relationship for a while. After all, long distance relationships are hard! They are together and will be together in the end and that's all that matters, right? Sorry I freaked you guys out so badly! Reviews puh-lease! Thanks! 


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Sorry it took me so long to update. I was camping. Anyways, it's a bit of filler before the next chapter which will have a Rory/Jess phone call and one or two of the little twists I've been promising...intriguing? I hope so!

* * *

"Paris is even more beautiful than England and Ireland."Rory decided.

"And smellier."

"Mom, it was just that man on the bus."

"That smelly man on the bus."

"What about the buildings and the art?"

"And the smells."

"And the shopping?"

"Oh! Shopping!"Lorelai jumped up and down."Shopping is the best here. Lot's of vendors and shops and big malls!"

"I knew that would get you off of the smells."

"Hey, that man smelled."

"I know."Rory rolled her eyes.

"Like armpit. And cheese."

"I know."

"And bus."

"I think that was the bus."

Lorelai shook her head."No, I definitely think it was the man."

"Whatever you say mom."

"So, I was thinking-"

"Again?"Rory teased.

"Quit doing that to me!"Lorelai exclaimed.

"Sorry. Please continue."

"Well, since you said please. So, I was thinking, that tonight, we totally splurge and get a hotel. We can call home and then go shopping. Unless it's the middle of the night there. Actually, that would be really funny, don't you think?"

"It's not. And no, not really."

"So? Should we splurge?"

"Let's do it."

"You just want to call Jess."

"No. I want to call Lane!"Rory blushed slightly.

"Nuh uh!"Lorelai yelled childishly."You want to call Jess and act all mushy and gushy and tell him you love him." She continued in a high voice that was supposed to be Rory,"Oh, Jess, I miss you sooo much. Baby, I loooove you. Europe is so horrible without you by my side. I want to hug you and kiss you and hold your hand."

"Yeah?"Rory threatened,"Well, you just want to call Luke! 'Oh, Luke, you're so dreamy. I'm so happy we're finally dating. The whole town always knew we had the hots for each other but we were just to damn stubborn to admit it! I wish I were with you right now to continue our secret smooching."

"Whatever."Lorelai scoffed."I was going to call Sookie and the Inn. Michel's been in charge. It may not even be standing."

"Yeah right."

"Besides, none of that stuff is even true. No one thought that. And we totally didn't have feelings before!"

"Whatever you say Cleopatra."

"I am not in denial!"

"I should get you a boat so you can float downdenial river."

"Shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

"No you!"

"Friends again?"

"Friends."They both smiled and ran towards a hotel down the street.

* * *

He was trying hard to concentrate on the pages in front of him but it was hard with a little girl standing in front of him, hands on her hips, glasses pirched on her nose, glaring.

"What?"he gave in.

"Let me read it!"Lily whined.

"Get away from me."

"Jess! Come on, let me read it!"

"Mail is personal."

"But it's from Rory! She loves me! I bet she'd let me read it!"

"I bet she wouldn't. Besides, you got your own."

"Jess!"

He stared her down and she frowned even harder."You make me so mad sometimes!"

"I know."he smirked.

She glared again and stomped off. Jess rolled his eyes and flipped the pages of his book to pull out the latest postcard he'd gotten from Rory.

Dear Jess,

We're in Germany right now and it's really cool. I can practice my German! I miss you a lot, by the way. Mom's having a fit because she just now realized that some of the women here don't shave. And they don't shower everyday. She's also decided it would be easy to move here because then she could let herself go and still get a man...Now she just remembered she already has one. Oooops! Anyways, I really like it here. I can't believe I have to fly back soon! Mom thinks she might come back after I start college. She doesn't want me to start it alone, of course. As usual, I have no room left. I should buy a notebook and write you a really long letter. Too bad I don't know your email, there are a lot of cyber cafe's here.

Love, Rory

He wished he had someway to write back to her. He had already sent a really long letter to her house in Stars Hollow. There was no way it could be a postcard. Not with the nosy people in Stars Hollow. The mailman would probably read it, then Babette when she got it. Then she'd pass it on to Patty who who tell everyone what it said. It was bad enough just to have his name and return address on a letter she would be receiving.

It always depressed him to think about her because he knew that he wouldn't be able to see her. He wasn't excited for her to come back. That made it more real that they weren't together. Having her in Europe sucked enough.

* * *

"Luke, is my food ready yet?"

"No Kirk."

"How about now?"

"No Kirk."

Kirk paused only a second,"Now?"

"KIRK!"Luke sighed heavily and stormed into the back room.

Usually he had Lorelai here to distract him from Kirk or to distract Kirk from him. But not now. She was gone. He was happy about their new relationship. She'd been working hard to keep it a secret. She mailed his postcards to a friend she had in New York who sealed it in an envelope and mailed it to him.

That way, the good mailman in Stars Hollow would think it was mail from New York. Not Europe. Everyone knew Lorelai was in Europe.

He missed her a lot. When it was really bad, he pulled out her postcards. He loved her handwriting and he could picture her writing them or saying the things she said in them. He was glad Rory was happy too. In fact, he was really happy for Rory and Jess. It made him even more happy that they weren't near each other to get in trouble. He didn't need to sneak upstairs every ten minutes to check on them.

He sighed and counted to ten. It would be a while before Lorelai was back but for now, he had Kirk to deal with. She would be back to distract them both soon. But not soon enough.

* * *

AN: Sorry it was kind of short but it's just filler before the next exciting chapter! Also, I think I may have pissed some of you off when I went off about ten reviews and that and for that I'm really sorry. I really haven't been waiting for ten reviews anyways. I just really love getting them. They make my day. Honestly. Sorry again.

Also, I'm going to be writing a new oneshot songfic. It's going to be pretty angsty and angst has never been my best genre. I kind of need someone to give me some ideas, read it before I post it and let me know what you think basically. If anyone is interested let me know! PLEASE! Thanks Guys!

Now press the little blue-ish, purple-ish and let me know what you thought of my filler chapter!


	19. Important

Hello All!

Now, we know that using an entire chapter as an authors note is strictly prohibited but in this case it is pretty important so we're risking it.

First off, this isn't actually Jess (iheartpixystix), this is her friend Kaycee. I'll explain why.

If any of you have read Jess's profile recently, you know all about the hardships she's experienced lately. First off, our friend Liz lost her brother in Iraq. It was a few weeks ago but Liz of course is still heartbroken and Jess wanted to be there for her. Then Jess found out that her grandma has cancer. It was devastating.

Then of course, the funny story was that her boyfriend broke both of his hands playing soccer. Both of them. Don't ask. Mark is an idiot!

So, because her grandmother lives in New Jersey and we don't, Jess and her mom went to stay with her grandma for the rest of the summer.

I was on the phone with Jess the other day and she was very distraught (sp?) over letting you all down and not posting for Coast to Coast or Just Another Way of Life. So here I am.

The thing is, her grandmother doesn't have a computer. So, Jess bought a notebook and is writing the chapter by hand and then mailing them to me. I'm going to type them up and post them for all of you.

We're expecting Coast to Coast to be only about 25 chapters long so it's almost done and Just Another Way of Life is far from done.

So, even though it may be a couple days between postings, we will get the chapters up for you! I swear Jess is working hard and I'm helping her as much as I can. I even had to drive her boyfriend to the doctor the other day. How sweet am I? Enough sarcasm on my part. We just wanted to let you know what was up.

For Coast to Coast you can expect the next chapter before Saturday. The same goes for Just Another Way of Life.

We're so sorry for the sudden hiatus but iheartpixystix is back officially! Again, sorry and I'll try and post the chapters I get from Jess as soon as I can!

Thanks for understanding and please, reviews on the next few chapters will be very much appreciated! I write them all down and mail them to Jess because they keep her going! We need to get that girl some more motivation so she keeps writing for us!

Hang in there with us. Things will start slow but get way better, I swear!

Thanks again, Kaycee


End file.
